Membranes will be highly enriched for study of beta-adrenergic receptors and adenylcyclase. Fluorescent probes specific for the two binding sites will first by utilized to determine the affinity, the local environment upon binding, the hydrodynamic properties of the receptor and adenylcyclase, and to look for conformational changes upon binding and under various physiological conditions.